Commoner's Lemonade
by AngelofMercy86
Summary: Tamaki has no clue what a 'lemon' is so Haruhi treats him to commoner's lemonade. ONESHOT


**Commoner's Lemonade**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It is one week before summer break for the many, rich students attending Ouran High School. Summer break is a time in which many teens are at the beach, swimming, and throwing parties to celebrate their few months of freedom from the bore of school work. However, only a choice few would miss Ouran High. The females.

"Welcome!"

The doors swung open to music room number three. A large group of females was welcomed in by the seven handsome, young men. All dressed in color coordinated summer kimonos.

"Hunny-senpai! That blue kimono looks so cute on you!" A brunette girl beamed.

Hunny, a senior, gave his signature loli-shota smile. "Thanks! Would you like some cake and tea?"

"Oooooh, you're just so cute!" three of the girls squealed.

"Mistukuni, do not spill the tea on yourself. It is very hot," Mori, also a senior, warned.

"Heehee," Hunny giggled which caused more squealing from the girls.

At another table several girls surrounded around to twins, Hikaru and Kaoru in their matching orange kimonos.

"So what do you two plan to do during the summer break?" the girls asked.

"We'll tell only if you can guess which one is Hikaru," they said in unison.

"Oh my," a raven haired girl whispered to her friend next to her. "I always get this wrong." She studied them for a moment and pointed to the twin on the left. "Hikaru?"

"Wrong!" the both chimed.

"Now it's time for the punishment game," Kaoru grinned.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said slowly using his fingers to raise his brother's chin. "Did I not tell you now it is you who will be punished?"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru blushed.

"Eeeee brotherly love!"

From the table in the far right side of the room was where the largest group of girls were at.

"Oh, Tamaki-kun, I shall miss you," said a lovely girl with light brown hair as she sipped on the tea.

The flamboyant, blonde Tamaki cupped her cheek and leaned in close to her. "I shall miss you as well," his replied in a smooth tone. "But for now, just enjoy the tea."

"Tamaki-kun….."

Two of the members of the Host Club did not have any customers at the moment so they stood there and watched. Kyouya, with note pad and pencil took notes on the tea response. While Haruhi, the member who was actually female, looked up at Kyouya and asked, "Why are we serving hot tea during summer?"

"The tea was sent in from England," Kyouya answered not breaking his eyes from his note pad. "It's called earl grey. Very popular amongst the British folk."

"That may be," Haruhi replied. "But it's so hot and something cold would make sense."

He broke away from his notes and gave her a look that clearly said, "Keep it up and I'll raise your debt fifty percent."

"Haruhi, Haruhi!" The twins called.

"Hai, hai," Haruhi replied in her usual annoyed tone.

"Look what we found on our website!" The twins chimed holding up their laptop.

Haruhi looked at the webpage displayed. She recognized it as the official "Ouran Host Club" website.

"And?" she asked.

They did not answered, but pointed to a link that had the word "new" flashing beside it. It was titled "Ouran CustomerFiction."

"Customer fiction?" she questioned. "What is it and who added it?"

"Hohoho! I did!" came the annoying voice of…..Renge.

She appeared in the middle of the room on her high powered motor platform. How she installed it in the music room was beyond Haruhi.

"CustomerFiction!" Renge gushed. "Is a chance for the customers/fans to write stories about themselves with whichever member of the Host Club is their favorite.

Haruhi's eyes twitched at this, "Isn't that going too far?"

"Nonsense!" Renge replied. "I've got some stories in their myself!" She then pointed to the non-obvious name that was RengelovesMiyabi-kun.

"I….I see," Haruhi replied nonchalantly.

"There's lots of stories about us!" the twins beamed.

"There's a lot about Tama-chan too," Hunny added as he approached.

Tamaki, having his super hearing, rushed over. "Stories…..about me?" he asked.

"Yup," Renge replied. "Well I must be off. Miyabi-kun is waiting for me!" With that she descended back under the floor.

At this time all members were gathered around the lap top. Kyouya observed, but made no comments on and instead made calculations on who the stories were most about.

"How come there's none about me?" Hunny said teary eyed.

"All of these are romance stories," Mori replied. "The girls think of you as a child, therefore, it would be out of place to have stories about you."

"Ohhh I see!" Hunny smiled totally convinced.

"It seems ninety-five percent of the stories are about Tamaki," Kyouya reported. "Eighty percent of them are lemons."

"Lemon?" Tamaki asked. "What's a lemon?"

The twins roared with laughter, Mori and Hunny chose not to say anything, and Kyouya opened his mouth to reply when Haruhi stepped in.

"I think it's time for you all to get back to your customers!" she said. "Senpai, come with me."

"Okay!" Tamaki smiled.

She pulled him to the side and waited until everyone was talking to the girls again before saying anything. "Senpai," she whispered. "Why don't you come to my house after school? Dad won't be home and I'll make lemonade for you."

"What's lemonade and does it have to do with the stories?" he asked.

She blushed. "S-Sort of."

"Okay!" he cheered.

"Ahh, but don't tell anyone, okay?" she asked.

"Okay," he nodded. "Yay, Haruhi is treating me to commoner's lemonade!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day,

The Host Club was off that day to prepare for the next days events. And so far Tamaki and Haruhi were late. It was not like either one to be late. Something was clearly up.

"Has anyone tried their cells?" Kyouya asked.

"I tried Haruhi's," Hikaru answered.

"And I tried Tamaki's," Kaoru added.

"Maybe they eloped!" Hunny chimed.

"Without inviting us?!" the twins yelled.

"Maybe they will send pictures from the honey moon!" Hunny added.

"Eww nooo!" the twins covered their eyes and tried to shake the thoughts from the heads.

"Bonjour, mon amis!" Tamaki busted into the room followed by an annoyed Haruhi.

"Don't look! He may be naked!" Hikaru pointed to Tamaki.

"Where have you been?" Kyouya asked ignoring Hikaru.

"At Haruhi's!" Tamaki beamed.

"Senpai!" Haruhi gasped.

"Nani?!" they all gasped.

"She treated me to commoner's lemonade!" he continued.

"Senpai!" she yelled again.

All the color instantly drained from their faces.

"Lemon……as in _lemon?"_ Kyouya dared asked.

"Sure," Tamaki nodded.

Haruhi sighed and sat down on a chair in the far corner of the room away from everyone.

"Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai," Kyouya began.

Mori nodded and escorted a very confused Hunny from the room.

"So you were at Haruhi's….all night?" the twins asked.

"Yes," Tamaki answered. "And she shared her first lemonade. She said she had never made it for anyone before me. I got so excited that later on I just crashed from all of it and she let me stay."

Everyone's faces went from white to blood red.

"W-What did it taste like?" Hikaru dared asked which shocked Kaoru and Kyouya.

"It was sweet and kind of tarty," Tamaki answered.

At this, the twins' noses were bleeding violently. Tamaki just smiled and started going off into his inner mind theater. The red curtains opened revealing……

"Don't try to remember it like _that_!" The twins slapped Tamaki.

"I'm sure she'll share with you if you ask nicely," Tamaki said slightly confused and rubbing his sore cheek.

Kyouya's eyes went wide and the twins fell over.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called.

"Hai?" she sighed.

"Will you share your lemonade with everyone?" he asked.

"That's fine," she answered. "Just give me a sec to get it ready."

She stood up and went to the snack storage.

"Is she seriously……" Kaoru began, but could not finish.

"There's no merit in it for me so I will just watch," Kyouya said.

"Kyouya!" the twins gasped.

Tamaki just sat there and smiled. He was looking forward to this again. He just did not understand why Kyouya would rather watch instead of partake in this event. When Haruhi offers you something, you better damn well accept it.

Moments later she returned panting. "S-Sorry, I was trying to hurry," she said walking towards them with a tray with glasses.

"W-W-What's with the cups?" Kaoru asked.

"Huh?" Haruhi questioned when she was closer to them. "You asked for lemonade didn't you?"

They all looked at the tray and saw yellow liquid in the glasses. Tamaki squealed and grabbed one.

"I see," Kyouya said pushing his glasses up. "This is the beverage that commoners drink. It is water mixed with sugar and lemon juice. Lemonade."

"Oh my, God!" the twins screamed. "That's what it was?!"

Tamaki finished his drink and looked at the twins, "Huh?"


End file.
